


Family Ties

by maurascalla



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurascalla/pseuds/maurascalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: sam & dean as mutants, growing up separately and ending up on opposite sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Sam can see the future.

He has to touch things, or people, in order to actually see what’s going to happen. It was fun, at first, when he was younger and the ability was still new. Now, in his twenties, it’s more of an annoyance than anything else. He wears gloves everywhere. He has to to keep from going crazy. He has a life to lead, as boring and lonely as it is, and he doesn’t need flashes of the future bothering him at every turn.

Sam lives on his own in a tiny apartment above a 24 hour diner. He’s been there for a few months. Sam’s been moving from place to place since he was seventeen, after he ran away from his foster parents. They didn’t understand his powers, and they didn’t understand him. So he ran. He’s been running ever since.

He has it good here in Oklahoma. His apartment is solid, and all of the pluming works. He has a job at the local library assisting the librarian. It’s not an official job, but it’s still a job. The librarian obviously pities him, but Sam doesn’t mind. It means he can afford a roof over his head and food on his table. Besides, Sam likes books. Books have always been there when people have failed him. Like the brother he knows is out there somewhere, though Sam has no idea where. His family has never tired to find him. Sam is alone.

There’s a man sitting on his sofa when Sam enters his minuscule apartment after a hard days work. He’s wearing a cape and a helmet. Sam just manages not to laugh.

“Can I help you?” He asks, pulling off his gloves slowly. He figures the helmet would be the best place to start, should he be in need of his gift.

“My name is Magneto,” the man says. His face is wrinkled and weary, but he looks strong. Magneto stands, looking up at Sam. He’s a tall man, but Sam is taller. “And I have a proposition for you.”

**

Dean can manipulate fire.

He’s been able to feel the powerful push and pull of flame for as long as he can remember. It’s never been a gift, despite what the Professor’s said. When he was just four years old he burned down his family home, killing his parents, and forcing he and his brother into the system. This is something Dean has to live with forever.

He remembers the day the Professor found him; remembers it like it was yesterday because it might be the most important day of his life. He was ten years old, cold and alone on the streets. He couldn’t live at home anymore. He was a danger to everyone in his foster home, he had to leave. When Storm found him he hadn’t eaten in days or bathed in weeks. He was hiding away in the driest corner of an abandoned warehouse, sleeping on cardboard. He was so sure he didn’t deserve anything better. He knows now how wrong ten-year-old him was. Dean is so thankful that the Professor sent Storm when he did.

Dean’s been at the Institute for over a decade, first as a student and then as a teacher. He teaches mechanics to the kids who want it, and assists Logan with training. He and Logan get along like a house on fire (pardon the expression) and together they terrorize the students, much to the Professor’s amusement and Scott’s annoyance. All the kids like him, and he likes them. Kitty and Piotr especially, though he tries not to let his favoritism show.

His life is comfortable and nice. Dean lost his family once, because of his powers. Now, he has a new family. It’s more than he’d ever dreamed possible.

So when Charles Xavier asks him to join the X-Men, he does so without hesitation.


End file.
